happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Splurdge123/HTF Season 1 Overview (16-20) S.123
(Episodes 16-20) Hello once again everyone! It's time to continue my review of the entire series from the very beginning to the latest episode! Last time I reviewed: Water You Wading For, Nuttin' Wrong with Candy, Wheelin' and Dealin', Pitchin' Impossible, Stayin' Alive, Treasure Those Idol Moments, Chip Off the Ol' Block, Nuttin' but the Tooth, Hide and Seek, and Whose Line is it Anyway? And if you didn't know I rank the episodes either being an awful, bad, mediocre, average, decent, good, great, or an amazing episode. --- 16. Boo Do You Think You Are? Things are going to get spooky with this one as it's the first Halloween Special in the series! I'd say this episode does a great job of giving it a "spooky" feeling with the haunted house and the deaths in this episode have just the right amount of blood in it. However compared to the later Halloween episodes, plot-wise is the most dullest. I'd love to see why the ride was killing all the characters rather than it just suddenly happen to them. (Decent) --- 17. Mime and Mime Again ............................................. Oops! I accidentally let Mime write this review! Mime trying to entertain Toothy was hilarious to look at and Toothy's leg injury was painful to watch (in good way obviously). The only thing that doesn't make this episode "great" is that Toothy's death was a little predictable. (Good) --- 18. You're Bakin' Me Crazy I hope I wasn't baked while watching this episode. This probably one of the more simpler episodes this season due to the small amount of characters and only one character (Giggles) dying in it. Giggles witnessing Lumpy's exposed private area is probably the first time I ever burst out laughing like a maniac so far in the series. Giggles death itself was funny as well with the mixer going inside Giggles eyes and into her head. (Great) --- 19. Tongue Twister Trouble Adding alliterative words appeal to any episode's title. Time for the second Sniffles vs. Ants episode this season and it's all about Sniffles' tongue. Personally this episode feels like a massive downgrade to "Crazy Ant-ics", the injuries Sniffles suffers throughout isn't as bloody or cringe inducing as the last Ants episode and his possible wasn't even that interesting in any way. And again, the noises the Ants make are annoying as hell. (Awful) --- 20. Meat Me for Lunch Lifty and Shifty stole this episode's starring role again. The biggest thing this episode has going for is Lifty and Shifty's death involving butchering materials and it works. Both of the duo's deaths are unique in their own way and both vary in degrees of pain. This episode felt like the better introduction episode for Lifty and Shifty than "Wheelin' and Dealin". The only flaw this episode has is that it felt rather short than the other episodes. (Good) --- AND NOW FOR SOME STATISTICS: Awful - 1 Bad - 1 Mediocre - 2 Average - 2 Decent - 2 Good - 4 Great - 7 Amazing - 1 --- We're getting close to the end of the first season! I plan on doing the TV season for last since I consider it to be apart of the internet season's order. --- Previous Review: Episodes 6-15 Next Review: Episodes 21-27 Category:Blog posts